Bike racks are a well-known means of transporting a bike on a vehicle. A bike rack designed for vehicles is a structure that attaches in many ways but most common are on the top, back, front, or in the bed of vehicles. The bike will then be attached to the rack structure and a bike can be attached and removed as needed. In most cases the bike racks that are available require straps and/or multiple steps to secure a bicycle. The process of mounting a bicycle can be cumbersome and difficult to secure a bike well. In the case of installing in a truck bed there are few solutions available that look aesthetically pleasing combined with a way to attach a bike securely. Further, users have a desire to combine a rack system that will allow the bike to stand upright, avoid removing any wheels, have a simple to use design and be very fast to mount and unmount a bike. An ideal bike rack is one that looks aesthetically pleasing, is quick and simple to install and remove a bike with as few steps as possible while keeping the bike secure and firmly held into place. Bicycles have increased in expense and protecting them during travel is important. If parts from the bike rack attach to or touch the painted surfaces of the bicycle it can damage the paint during travel.